My Biggest Dream Is
by Mizusagawa Hyuuga
Summary: Impianku sejak dulu adalah,memiliki keluarga yang kecil namun hangat. Dan aku telah menemukannya... Yaitu bersama dirimu,dan mereka Summary hancur! silahkan dibaca sendiri aja ya minna


**My Biggest Dream Is...**

Pairing : NejiTen (Neji Hyuuga x Tenten)

Language : Indonesia

Genre : Romance,Family

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya abang Kishimoto yang katanya udah mau pensiun dari occupationnya. Jadi boleh gak hak kepemilikannya jadi milik watashi? *langsung dibunuh sama abang Kishi*

A/N : penyakit typo detected,penyakit OOC detected. Ada unsur-unsur *piiiip!*

X

X

X

Sudah 3 tahun semenjak perang usai,dan sudah 2 tahun pula kedua sejoli ini resmi menyandang status pacaran dan langsung menikah 5 bulan kemudian. Namun ada yang janggal dengan kehidupan rumah tangga mereka : kenapa sampai selama ini mereka belum dikaruniai anak? Pertanyaan yang simpel,tapi cukup menohok hati kedua sejoli ini. Walaupun mereka sudah melakukan **"aktifitas malam"** nya terbilang cukup sering,namun mereka tetap saja belum dikaruniai anak barang sebiji pun #ehbusetsebiji.

"Hhhh... aku lelah." Ujar seorang wanita yang sedang berbaring diatas ranjang dan hanya menutupi badannya dengan selimut. Karakteristik wanita ini adalah berambut panjang dan bermata hazel.

"Aku tau... Tapi kenapa kau masih belum menyerah tentang semua ini?" Ujar seorang pria disampingnya yang punya karakteristik rambut lebih panjang dari sang wanita,bermata lavender,dan bersuara baritone nan seksi itu,gak heran kalau sang wanita langsung klepek-klepek ke dia,begitu juga sang author *langsung diseret keluar dari cerita*. Sang pria pun juga menutup setengah badannya dengan selimut.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku juga bisa memberikan keturunan untuk klan Hyuuga! Mereka kira hanya Naruto dan Hinata saja yang bisa? Kalaupun bisa,tidak ada yang mewarisi mata byakugan,dan mereka anggap itu adalah calon penerus?! Get real!" Jawab sang wanita dengan sedikit sewot,karena pada kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Kedua anak Naruto dan Hinata tidak ada yang mewarisi mata byakugan.

"Aku tau kau ingin membuktikannya dihadapan para tetua Hyuuga,tapi harusnya kau sadar diri juga. Apa kau lupa diagnosis yang diberikan Sakura beberapa bulan yang lalu?" Tanya sang pria kepada wanita disampingnya yang sekarang kita tau status mereka.

"Tapi Neji... ini tidak adil. Aku juga ingin merasakan kebahagiaan seorang istri saat mereka tau mereka tengah mengandung buah cinta dengan suaminya,dan perasaan bahagia saat mereka melahirkan anak mereka ke dunia." Ujar sang wanita kepada suaminya yang kita ketahui sekarang bernama Neji Hyuuga. Tubuh sang wanita mulai bergetar diiringi dengan suara sesenggukan. Neji pun langsung memeluk sang wanita yang merupakan istrinya itu guna menenangkan.

"Aku tau kenyataan itu memang pahit,tapi kita tetap harus tau realitanya,Tenten." Ujar Neji kepada istrinya yang bernama Tenten yang telah resmi berganti nama menjadi Tenten Hyuuga. "Lagipula,bersama dirimu saja sudah membuatku bahagia,Tenten. Jadi jangan kau pikirkan lagi masalah calon penerus klan Hyuuga ini." Lanjutnya yang sesaat kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan dari Tenten.

"Nah sekarang,kita harus tidur. Kau tau kita akan sibuk besok." Kata Neji sembari menarik selimut keatas badan Tenten agar lebih hangat.

" _Arigatou_ Neji,karena sudah mau menerima segala kekuranganku." Kata Tenten yang sukses mengundang senyum tulus dimuka Neji.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan lagi. Aku tidak akan menyesali pernikahan kita. _Oyasuminasai_ ,Tenten." Kata Neji menjadi penutup percakapan malam mereka,dan dilanjutkan dengan suara hembusan nafas mereka yang lembut alias udah molor duluan.

X

X

X

(Beberapa bulan sebelumnya...)

" _ **Jadi bagaimana hasilnya,Sakura?" Tanya kedua pasangan ini serentak.**_

" _ **Hmm... Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa."**_

" _ **Ada apa? Apakah hasil tesnya buruk?" Tanya Neji pada sang dokter yang sedang melihat hasil tes dengan gundah gulana itu.**_

" _ **Aku akan menjelaskan diagnosis Tenten-san,dengan syarat kalian harus mau menerima kenyataan ini."**_

" _ **Me-memangnya kenapa dengan hasil tesku?" Tanya Tenten dengan nada takut,takut bahwa mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan.**_

" _ **Kalian..."**_

 _ **Hening melanda ruang praktek Sakura Uchiha,dokter yang memeriksa sekaligus teman sejawat mereka saat perang dulu.**_

" _ **Kalian tidak bisa memiliki keturunan." Pernyataan yang sukses membuat kedua pasangan ini syok bukan main,dan rasa tidak enak pada Sakura.**_

" _ **A-Apa kau bilang? Ka-kami tidak bisa punya..."**_

" _ **Ya,Tenten-san. Kau infertil." Pernyataan kedua makin menusuk dada Tenten. "Gomenasai,aku tau ini akan sangat berat bagimu,tapi..."**_

" _ **Mungkin hasil tesnya salah! Mungkin ada salah penilaian! Apa kalian butuh sampel lagi? Aku bersedia,asalkan hasilnya harus berbeda dengan sebelumnya!" Kata Tenten yang dimana matanya terasa mulai membentuk bendungan air mata.**_

" _ **Tidak,Tenten-san. Justru kalau kau melakukan pemeriksaan ulang malah akan merubah hasilnya menjadi makin buruk. Gomenasai,tapi beginilah kenyataannya." Kata Sakura sembari menatap kertas yang merupakan hasil tes urin Tenten dengan kesal. Kesal jika harus menjadi pembawa berita buruk,namun sudah menjadi resiko pekerjaannya.**_

" _ **Neji,mungkin kita belum terlalu berjuang! Kita akan melakukannya lagi malam ini! Kita harus melakukannya lagi malam ini!" Kata Tenten dengan menarik lengan baju Neji.**_

" _ **Tenten,kita tidak bisa. Kita harus menerima kenyataan ini." Kata Neji sembari memeluk badan Tenten yang mulai bergetar karena dia mulai menangis. Benar-benar kenyataan yang memilukan bagi pasangan Hyuuga satu ini.**_

X

X

X

(Present time)

Sudah beberapa bulan semenjak Tenten memeriksakan dirinya kepada Sakura dan mendapatkan diagnosis menyebalkan itu. Tenten merasa dia bukanlah dirinya lagi. Apakah dia pernah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk sehingga karma buruk menimpah kehidupan rumah tangganya bersama Neji yang telah ia idam-idamkan sedari akademi dulu? Tenten mulai mengalami perubahan drastis. Tenten yang periang dan easy going itu sudah hilang digantikan dengan Tenten yang pemurung dan suka bengong-bengong sendiri sampe-sampe ayam tetangga mati tanpa sebab #buset. Sinar kehidupan seakan lenyap sesaat Sakura mengatakan kata terlarang baginya sekarang. Tiba-tiba,ada perasaan aneh dari perutnya. Dia merasa sakit dan ingin memuntahkan apapun yang dia makan kemarin malam (karena mereka telat bangun pagi ini). Tenten pun langsung lari menuju kamar mandi,tidak menghiraukan Hanabi yang ditabraknya. Melihat itu,ia pun langsung mencari Neji dan memberitahu keberadaan Tenten yang makin berbeda dari biasanya.

X

X

X

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

"Tenten,kau baik-baik saja? Aku dengar dari Hanabi kau tergesa-gesa ke kamar mandi sehingga kau tidak sadar telah menabraknya."

"..."

"Tenten,jika kau baik-baik saja,tolong jawab pertanyaanku. Kau membuatku takut."

 _Cklek!_

"Oh hai Neji. Aku tidak tau kalau kau pulang secepat ini."

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat."

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku terlalu lelah kemarin malam. Akhir-akhir ini aku kurang tidur sepertinya. Aku merasa badanku panas. Apakah aku mulai demam?"

"... Tidak. Suhu badanmu sama hangatnya dengan suhu badanku." Jawab Neji sembari menaruh punggung tangannya ke dahi Tenten dan tangan satunya memegang dahinya sendiri.

"Tapi aku merasa panas. Aku merasa tidak enak badan. Dan aku merasa makin hari makin aneh saja."

"Kau harus istirahat. Tidak ada **"itu"** malam ini."

"Baiklah baiklah. Lagipula aku sedang tidak mood hari ini. Mungkin karena aku sedang tidak enak badan." Katanya sembari menarik selimut,ditemani Neji yang mengelus-elus rambut panjang Tenten dengan kasih sayang. Begitu mendengar dengkuran pelan Tenten,Neji pun berdiri untuk pergi ke ruang makan,namun sebelumnya ia mengecup kening istrinya terlebih dahulu.

"Istirahatlah yang cukup sayang. _Oyasuminasai_."

X

X

X

Oke,keadaan Tenten makin buruk. Setiap pagi,ia selalu memuntahkan apapun isi perutnya,baik itu makanan ataupun bukan. Dan ia pun juga menjadi orang yang sensitif akan suatu hal. Ia benar-benar menimbulkan tanda tanya besar dikepala Neji,karena saat Neji bertanya pada Hinata tentang keadaan Tenten tiap hari,Hinata hanya menjawab dengan senyuman bahwa itu adalah tanda-tanda seseorang akan mengandung. Namun Neji menepis perkataan Hinata dengan memberitahunya bahwa Tenten tidak akan pernah mengandung. Tapi terkadang kata-kata Hinata masuk akal. Neji tidak kuasa melihat tubuh istrinya yang makin pucat karena ia selalu memuntahkan isi perutnya,Neji pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa Tenten ke Rumah Sakit Konoha tempat Sakura bekerja.

" _ **Neji nii-san,jika seorang wanita sering memuntahkan apapun isi perutnya tiap pagi,itu berarti menandakan ia sedang mengandung."**_

"Tenten,bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Rumah Sakit? Sakura harus melihat keadaanmu sekarang." Tawar Neji sembari mengelus-elus punggung istrinya yang naik-turun karena nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Untuk apa? Untuk mengetes kehamilan dan berujung dengan hasil yang sama?" Tanya Tenten dengan nada sarkastik didalamnya.

" _ **Jika seseorang wanita mulai berubah menjadi seseorang yang emosional,itu merupakan salah satu ciri-ciri bahwa wanita itu sedang mengandung."**_

"Entahlah. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan untuk memeriksakan kesehatanmu sekarang? Aku khawatir padamu. Tubuhmu jadi sedikit kurus karenanya. Sudahlah. Tolong kabulkan permohonanku ini Tenten. Ayo pergi ke Rumah Sakit sekarang." Kata Neji yang akhirnya disetujui oleh Tenten. Neji pun menyiapkan pakaian hangat yang akan digunakan Tenten sementara Tenten pergi mandi.

X

X

X

"Jadi berita buruk apa lagi yang akan kau sampaikan pada kami,Sakura?" Tanya Tenten dengan nada sarkastik yang tiba-tiba muncul menjadi salah satu sifatnya. Neji hanya menoel tangan Tenten dari samping dan memberikan tatapan tajam padanya.

"Apa? Kau mau marah padaku? Kalau dia memeriksaku lalu hasilnya tetap buruk,tidak heran aku menjadi seperti ini!" Jawab Tenten sewot karena untuk pertama kalinya Neji tidak sependapat dengannya.

"E-hem!" suara dehaman keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Neji langsung menatap Sakura. Tenten pun langsung berhenti ngoceh dan tidak lupa dengan decihan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Begini,untuk informasi kalian saja,aku tidak menemukan suatu keluhan yang menjadi penanda suatu penyakit. Namun aku akan merekomendasikan Tenten-san untuk melakukan pemeriksaan tes laboratorium dan tes urin. Apakah kalian berdua bersedia?" Tanya Sakura sehabis melakukan pemeriksaan fisik pada Tenten.

"Aku mengikuti apa yang kau sarankan saja,Sakura." Jawab Neji.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana dengan,Tenten-san?" Tanya Sakura sedikit hati-hati.

"Hhhh yasudahlah. Lagipula Neji sudah berkata **"ya"** "Jawab Tenten sekenanya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu,ikut aku sebentar Tenten-san." Perintah Sakura,diikuti oleh Tenten yang berjalan lesu. Neji menunggu diluar ruang praktek Sakura.

X

X

X

1 jam sudah lewat,menandakan inilah saat-saat yang dibenci Tenten : melihat hasil tes laboratorium dan tes urin. Tenten menyadari bahwa pemeriksaan yang dianjurkan oleh Sakura sama seperti beberapa bulan sebelumnya. Maka dari itu Tenten tidak begitu mempedulikan hasil labnya yang sekarang,karena ia merasa hasilnya akan sama saja.

"Baiklah,aku baru saja mendapatkan hasil tesmu Tenten-san."

"Kau sudah membacanya?"

"Emm... Belum. Memang sebenarnya aku punya wewenang untuk melihat hasil tesnya sebelum aku memberitahukannya pada kalian,tapi kali ini aku ingin melihat hasilnya didepan kalian." Kata Sakura sembari mengambil medical check-up milik Tenten beberapa bulan yang lalu. "Apa kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Sakura sembari menatap 2 klien sekaligus teman sejawat mereka. Neji dan Tenten mengangguk. Lalu Sakura mulai membuka amplop yang berisikan hasil tes laboratorium tersebut,melihat sebentar,dan melihat hasil tes beberapa bulan yang lalu,lalu menatap kertas yang ia pegang.

"Aku tidak percaya ini..."

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Tenten mulai ada keraguan.

"Neji-san,Tenten-san..."

Neji dan Tenten hanya menunggu Sakura untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tenten-san..."

Kata-kata itu kembali menggantung ditelinga Neji dan Tenten,membuat rasa takut sekaligus penasaran kembali menghampiri mereka. Seketika itu juga,Sakura berdiri,dan langsung memeluk temannya yang sebenarnya 1 tahun lebih tua darinya ini sambil mengeluarkan air mata yang tanpa sebab keluar.

"Tenten-san hamil,Neji-san! Kalian akan mendapatkan keturunan!" Katanya riang.

Neji dan Tenten yang masih syok karena Sakura tiba-tiba memeluk mereka berdua,makin syok dengan kata-kata Sakura barusan. Seakan otak terus-menerus me _replay_ kata-kata Sakura.

"A-aku hamil?" Tanya Tenten tidak percaya.

"Iya Tenten-san! Aku bahkan tidak percaya! _Omedetou ne!_ " Ujar Sakura senang.

Neji tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia hanya langsung memeluk erat istrinya yang sedang menangis terharu.

" _Arigatou_ Sakura! _Gomen_ aku berkata kasar tentang dirimu tadi." Kata Tenten setelah lumayan lama memeluk Neji.

" _Daijoubu desu_. Sekarang kau harus meminimalisir kegiatanmu yang kau anggap berat. Tidak bagus bekerja terlalu lelah dengan usia kehamilan yang benar-benar muda ini. Harus banyak istirahat,dan banyak makan makanan bergizi. Aku akan memberikanmu vitamin untuk 2 minggu ini,sisanya kau harus dapatkan dari buah dan sayuran. Mengerti?" Kata Sakura panjang-lebar layaknya seorang ibu yang sebentar lagi akan punya cucu.

Tenten yang melihat Sakura yang cerewet seakan-akan dia lebih tua hanya terkekeh geli sembari menjawab "Baiklah Sakura. Aku mengerti. Kau sudah seperti ibu-ibu deh." Dan suara tawa memenuhi ruang praktek nyonya Uchiha ini.

X

X

X

(Di Hyuuga mansion)

"Aku masih tidak percaya,bahwa aku akan menjadi calon ibu,Neji."

"Jangankan kau,bahkan aku saja kaget."

"Sepertinya Kami-sama tidak tega melihatku lesu terus-terusan _ne_?" Tanya Tenten sembari tertawa kecil. Neji hanya tersenyum,dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang (yang masih) ramping Tenten.

"Aku tau kau tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan sesuatu,bahkan untuk hal yang agak mustahil sampai beberapa jam yang lalu. _Arigatou_ Tenten." Neji berkata sembari mendekatkan bibirnya kepada bibir _pinkish_ milik istrinya itu. Mereka pun menikmati bibir yang sedang menyatu itu dan merasa bahwa mereka adalah orang yang paling beruntung sedunia.

X

X

X

(5 tahun kemudian)

Suara pukulan-pukulan memenuhi kesunyian di halaman belakang Hyuuga mansion. Jika kita perhatikan lagi,ada 2 orang yang bertubuh sebesar anak SMP dan 1 orang bertubuh jauh lebih tinggi dari kedua orang tersebut. Senjata pun berserakan dimana-mana. Keadaan ketiga orang ini sudah kelelahan,terbukti dari suara nafas mereka yang mulai memberat,apalagi untuk kedua orang tersebut. Melihat kedua orang tersebut,sang pria tinggi dengan mata byakugan dan rambut _brown coffee_ yang diikat sedikit menyerupai _ponytail_ dan terdapat suatu lambang aneh dibahunya berujar kepada kedua orang tersebut.

"Latihan cukup sampai disini. Mari kita istirahat dulu."

"Haaaah... akhirnya istirahat juga." Ujar salah seorang dari 2 orang tersebut yang jika dilihat lagi,dia adalah seorang perempuan.

"Hn kau terlalu cepat menyerah,Natsumi." Ujar seseorang lagi kepada sang perempuan yang kita tau namanya adalah Natsumi.

"" _ **Like father,like son**_ **"** _ne_ ,Natsume?" Cibir Natsumi pada kembarannya yang bernama Natsume tersebut.

Natsumi dan Natsume Hyuuga,si kembar dari sang _Weapon Mistress_ dan sang _Tensai Hyuuga_ yang terkenal seantero konoha,dan merupakan _Double Tensai Hyuuga_ di tahunnya. Natsumi memiliki perawakan seperti ibunya. Bedanya hanya di jenis matanya. Natsumi mewariskan mata byakugan dari sang ayah,namun warna lebih cenderung warna coklat susu yang merupakan gen resesif dari sang ibu. Rambutnya yang panjang ia ikat model _pigtails_ ,dan model bajunya adalah jaket warna krem dengan lambang Hyuuga di bahu bajunya,namun memakai celana berwarna hijau tua. Sedangkan Natsume memiliki perawakan dan busana yang sangat mirip dengan sang ayah saat masih muda,hanya saja yang membedakan Natsume masih bisa tersenyum lebih lama dibandingkan sang ayah dan tidak ada lambang yang terpahat didahinya.

"Hei kalian berdua. Setidaknya bereskan dulu senjata-sejata yang kalian pakai." Ujar sang ibu yang masih identik dengan cepol dua nya.

" _Hai'!_ " Jawab Natsumi dan Natsume serempak,dan keduanya mulai mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan melakukan segel tangan. Seketika itu juga senjata-senjata yang tadinya berserakan sudah hilang masuk kedalam gulungan-gulungan tersebut.

"Kalian sudah bisa mengasah kemampuan _Kaa-san_ ya?" Tanya sang ibu yang bernama Tenten Hyuuga.

" _Aaaa_... Tapi Natsumi lebih handal dibandingkan denganku. Mungkin aku akan lebih mengasah di _Jyuuken_." Jawab Natsume yang diiringi dengan anggukan Natsumi.

"Setidaknya kemampuan _Kaa-san_ kalian jangan sampai hilang. Butuh waktu yang lumayan lama untuk menemukannya lagi." Kata sang _Tou-san_ yang kita ketahui sekarang adalah Neji Hyuuga.

"Ah kau bisa saja,Neji." Jawab Tenten dengan tersipu-sipu. Dan dilanjutkan dengan suara tawa dari keluarga kecil namun hangat milik Neji Hyuuga,penerus klan Hyuuga yang baru dan kapten ANBU yang baru.

 _Impianku sejak dulu adalah..._

 _Memiliki keluarga yang kecil namun hangat_

 _Dan aku telah menemukannya..._

 _Yaitu bersama dirimu,dan mereka_

 _-Neji Hyuuga & Tenten Hyuuga_

OWARI DESU!

A/N : Mizusagawa Hyuuga kembali dengan fic oneshot yang baru! Menurut watashi sih ini kayak sequel dari birthday fic buat abang Neji. Ide ini langsung muncul dikepala watashi satu jam setelah watashi publish birthday ficnya,tapi baru jadi sekarang. Agak-agak _cheesy_ gak sih? Watashi jadi takut kalo ntar tiba-tiba watashi dirajam oleh flame sama para NejiTen shipper (padahal watashi salah satunya). Ini kayak impian watashi yang muncul pas watashi pertama kali ngeliat Neji sama Tenten di Naruto. Terus kata-kata yang di _italic_ itu cuman buatan watashi doang sih,jadi hiraukan saja #lol. Untuk nama si kembar... entahlah watashi dapet dari mana,tapi watashi sendiri suka banget sama nama Natsumi dan Natsume! Coba kalo beneran NejiTen beneran jadi Canon,mungkin watashi udah loncat-loncat di ranjang gak jelas.

So here it is,My new oneshot yang abal bin ajaib! Review and favs?

Regards,

Mizusagawa Hyuuga


End file.
